Dense Scientist
by Alluise
Summary: Skyfire/Perceptor. The shuttle is really dense...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dense Scientist  
Universe: G1  
Characters/Pairing: Skyfire/Perceptor  
Rating: K  
Warnings: fluffy (pre)-slash? bad grammar  
Notes: Urgh... need more writing juice...

* * *

While it was Wheeljack who was famous for explosions, Perceptor did make some explosions on his own - although much rarer than Wheeljack's, the degree of explosion much more serious and hazardous.

BOOM! Krrrrrr... BAM! BAM! A loud series of explosions echoed the Ark and its surroundings. Many Autobots who were shocked and panicked by the explosions those were utterly beyond the normal magnitude.

"WHEELJACK!"

"It's not me!"

"Then who is it?"

Ratchet's loud yelling and Wheeljack's surprised shout hung in the atmosphere. Then who made the explosions...? Wheeljack-cross the name out, he is here and is confused as well. Beachcomber-cross the name out, he does not make explosions. Skyfire-cross the name out, he is currently running down the corridor-what?

"Oh no, PERCE!"

Skyfire screamed in panic as he raced down the corridor of the Ark, heading towards Perceptor's laboratory. Ratchet just shuttered his optics couple of times until he got the idea that Perceptor's laboratory blew up. So today's explosion maker was Perceptor. Ratchet grunted and cursed and he ran down to the laboratory, or to where he knew that there was a laboratory.

"Primus. What did he do?"

That part of the Ark was very cleanly gone, the exposed insides of the walls slightly scorched with imperfect combustion. Some dust and ashes on the floor, but no rubbles anywhere and Ratchet just stood there dumbfounded while Skyfire was looking madly for Perceptor. This was not an explosion. It was annihilation. At the back of Ratchet's processor was the calculation that Perceptor is not likely alive, he could have just turned into dust. Ratchet shook his head and joined the search for Perceptor.

Huff. One of the dust piles made a sound and moved slightly. Skyfire and Ratchet ran to that pile and took the dust off. They saw Perceptor's arm first, then torso, and then Perceptor's helm. Perceptor was in emergency statis but alive. They sighed in relief and tried to uncover Perceptor's lower body as well... Except it was not there...

Perceptor's lower body, cutting diagonally from the left pelvic plating to right mid-thigh and down, was gone. It was some luck out of misfortune that the intensity of the explosion welded the energon lines as annihilation occurred. As the energon lines were blocked, Perceptor did not die from energon loss, which would have happened considering the seriousness of the injury.

* * *

"Okay. Do you feel any pain?"

Ratchet was irritated. They did not have enough parts now to replace Perceptor's missing legs. There wasn't much for Ratchet to perform repairs as most damages were welded on their own and all Perceptor required until the legs were made was resting. Although Perceptor was online, Perceptor seemed dumbfounded by the failed experiment and his missing legs. When Perceptor gained all his senses, he began to explain in that verbose scientific way he always do.

"No. The explosion annihilated my lower body fast enough that my processors did not recognize the damage. My processors are still relaying the information that my lower body is still attached and functioning, except there is no true signal coming from and going there. There is no pain but I do feel uneasy as my mobility is reduced and while I recognize my legs are gone, my processors are not computing the information."

"Well thanks for the explanation. So can I have the explanation about what happened?"

"Before the explosion went off, I was working on making antimatter for weapons. However, I don't know how the explosion occurred though. It was working fine and the amount of antimatter I produced is not supposed to be enough to destroy that much. According to my calculation, even if I failed the explosion was supposed to destroy the lab bench only."

"And..? Frag it Percy, I am certain that that is not all of your experiment since you are still online."

"Well... You are right, I was also working on massive instantaneous electron shielding device as a side project. It did not work too well either. It did not cover my lower body and I was unconscious from the impact. I calculated that it could withstand force up to .1 kiloton, which is significantly larger than the explosion. I assume that since I made it to be fitted on individuals and therefore lightweight, the shielding did not work to optimal efficiency."

Ratchet was not happy to hear all these. If Perceptor was working on such dangerous experiment, he should have notified the officers about it. It could annihilate the entire Ark at the very worst and they should be prepared for it. Outing an annoyed huff through his vents, Ratchet was partly glad that the worst did not happen.

"Well, at least you are online... I'm not happy to say it, but I must, that at the moment we don't have spare parts to make you a set of new legs, so you will be... disabled until we make the parts. You may be on medical leave for today but you will have paperwork. You just don't have legs and no other problems, so you will work. But don't do lab work! No experiments until I say so. Got it?"

"But-"

Ratchet slapped Perceptor's helm with his wrench. "Got it?"

"Yes Ratchet."

At Perceptor's reluctant reply, Ratchet grunted few curses and went back into his medical office. Perceptor just stared at the ceiling lying down on the medical berth thinking about what he should do to improve the experiment. While Perceptor was deep in thought, Skyfire poked in to the med bay to pay a visit.

"Hey Perce, are you alright? You gave me a spark attack there."

"Hello Sky'. I think I'm fine... Except that I don't have legs." Perceptor stared down his body, where his legs are supposed to be. "I don't know how I should go back to my quarters. Since I'm not in any pain or serious threat of off lining, I'm supposed to go back to duty tomorrow but how am I supposed to move? I thought not having wheels or thrusters were bad, but this is worse."

"Well... I could give you a lift. I mean any number of lifts 'til you get your legs back."

Perceptor shifted his optics to peer at Skyfire. Skyfire was unnerved by the intense stare and just slightly, turned his head away shyly. How odd that such a large mech is being shy and unnerved by a small mech like Perceptor. To Skyfire's relief, Perceptor gave him a soft smile.

"I'll take that gratefully. Thank you Skyfire."

* * *

When Perceptor left the med bay, Skyfire carried him on his arms to Skyfire's lab. Skyfire brought the paperwork that Perceptor needed to work on to his lab and as an unasked favour for Perceptor, Skyfire did not do any experiments of his own. Skyfire sat beside Perceptor and helped him despite Perceptor saying that he could do it on his own.

"Don't you have projects to work on?"

"Well... I do, but I thought that doing them would look like teasing you when you are not allowed to do any experiments."

"Hmm... I'm sorry that I'm hindering your work."

"No! Not at all!"

Maybe that was too eager; Skyfire thought as Perceptor turned his gaze from the paperwork to Skyfire. Feeling embarrassed, Skyfire cleared his vents and avoided optic contact but he could feel the intense stare.

"Alright then. If you don't mind, I'll work now."

Skyfire felt Perceptor's attention went back to paperwork. It was relieving, but a bit disappointing too. Now it was Skyfire who was staring at the other's face but Perceptor ignored him completely and kept working.

They worked in silence until the papers for that day was all done. Skyfire stretched after long duration of no exercise, and Perceptor habitually stretched – but lost his balance and toppled over... Thankfully, Skyfire caught him before Perceptor hit the floor.

"Thank you Skyfire. I forgot that I don't have legs."

"No problem Perce. Hey, do you want to refuel now?"

"Sure. Carry me there please."

"With pleasure."

Skyfire gently carried Perceptor on the crook of his arm, Perceptor's smaller chassis fitted quite comfortably. While Skyfire walked carefully to the rec room Perceptor's bored digits unconsciously roamed around Skyfire's forearm. In that idle fiddling, Skyfire slowly heated up, his faceplate was flustered, but Perceptor did not seem to mind and continued his fiddling. When they were almost there, Skyfire spoke hesitantly.

"Perce... Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"You are tracing my forearm."

"Was it bothering you?"

"... A bit..."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"No... You can if you want to... Just not in front of others..."

Perceptor blankly stared at Skyfire. He did stop his fingers moving around and now just rested his palm on Skyfire's plating. Skyfire shifted his footing waiting for any other response but there was none. He sighed silently and entered the rec room.

Skyfire carefully placed Perceptor on one of the tables and went to the energon dispenser to fetch two cubes. Few 'bots said hi to Skyfire and Perceptor, and many asked Perceptor about how he was doing, which Perceptor replied simply. After few breems, the greetings were all done and Skyfire and Perceptor drank their energon, having a light conversation between them.

"Skyfire."

"Yeah Perce?"

"Can I recharge in your room tonight?"

Skyfire sputtered his energon at the question. With a very stupid expression on his face, Skyfire questioned Perceptor in his gaze.

"Well, I just thought that it would be more efficient if we recharge in the same room until I gain my mobility. It would be bothersome to come to my quarters and go back everyday."

"Uhh... Sure?"

"You don't sound too sure."

"No! I'm just surprised, Perce. I didn't think you would suggest that..."

"Why would it? It is common for close friends to sleepover, is it not?"

To Perceptor's statement, Skyfire's expression faltered slightly. But he regained his usual peaceful smile and told Perceptor that they were indeed close friends and that he is welcome anytime.

* * *

"Your room is neat."

"Uh- Thank you?"

"When you see my room, you will probably faint from the shock as mine is chaotic. I was hoping a bit that you would be disorganized too, but I guess this is better."

"Your room is messy?"

"Yes, but not on purpose though. I just don't have enough space in my room to organize all of my belongings."

"What kind of things do you have?"

"Specimens, old essays, old thesis, data catalogue, lab recordings... and stuff."

As Skyfire placed Perceptor on the berth Skyfire tried to imagine Perceptor's quarters, but it was without success. It was just too much gap from Perceptor's neat workplace to imagine. But the idea of having countless resources, that sounded like Perceptor. Imagining about library-like room, Skyfire grinned.

"I'd like to see your room."

"You can see at a later date and I am very certain that you will crash."

"That bad?"

"Considering that Wheeljack made an awkward expression, it must be."

Skyfire quickly glanced at Perceptor to pick if there were any implications in Perceptor's statement but there seemed to be none. With a slight tinge of jealousy, Skyfire nudged a question.

"Wheeljack has seen your room? I haven't heard any mech, including Wheeljack, talk about your room, so I thought you didn't let anyone in..."

"I don't. The only reason Wheeljack came in once was that he gave me his design for something, which... I lost track of, and we had to search for it."

So it was nothing personal? He did not vocalize that inquiry. However, true to his name, Perceptor might have seen that thought and answered.

"No... While he is a good friend, I wouldn't invite him personally to my private quarters."

With a faint hopeful glint in his optics, Skyfire glanced at Perceptor, but Perceptor seemed that he was done with answering and did not explain further. In silence, they recharged peacefully for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dense Scientist Chapter 2

Universe: G1

Characters/Pairing: Skyfire/Perceptor

Rating: K

Warnings: slash, mech confessing, bad grammar

Note: I was planning to finish the story in this chapter, but I brain reminded me that I have 4 exams next week. sorry;

* * *

Nothing changed much after the first day. Skyfire would carry Perceptor to places, and when he was unavailable someone else carried Perceptor, and nothing impeded Perceptor's ability to work, else than that he was frustrated to not do any hands-on science. Skyfire and Perceptor will return to Skyfire's quarters and have a chat about anything before they fall to recharge. It was nice really. Until Perceptor's stockpiled annoyance exploded into anger.

Skyfire did not know why, but he did notice that Perceptor was in a foul mood… He assumed that the reason behind Perceptor's foul mood was that even though few weeks have passed, new pair of legs was not completed due to Perceptor's frame being composed of complex and delicate circuitry. In exception to 'NO LAB WORK' order, Ratchet gave it to Perceptor to work on his own legs. Perceptor did not seem too angry about working on his own leg, if not a bit glad to work on something, but it did not help Perceptor's mood at all.

"I wonder why he is so…"

"Mad at you?"

"Yeah… No, what? At me?"

Wheeljack snickered at the shuttle's genuine surprise. His headfins flashed cheerfully as he spoke a bit more. Listening to Wheeljack's statement, Skyfire was more confused.

"Yeah, he is mad at you."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Not telling you. Well… I wish I could tell you, but then Percy would get angry at me and I would lose my bet."

"What? You are betting on me?"

"Some bots are betting too. I'm not telling on what I betted, but someone betted that Perceptor will throw something at you in this week out of frustration. I think it is probable, so heads up on that."

Skyfire shuttered his optics. So everyone, or some, knew that Perceptor was mad at him and probably the reason why too, but decided to let himself figure it out… It was rare for the shuttle to be annoyed or sarcastic, but now he was being that. A few occasion for his temper to show up.

"How nice of you."

"Ah, well let me tell you something, it is really all about you being unbelievably dense for a scientist, that's all."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Hey, I mean that advice! Alright, if you don't want to hear about it… How's your one-sided crush going?"

"HOW?"

Wheeljack saw the masks of 'I'm annoyed. Leave me alone' and 'I'm not listening' just shatter in pieces. Wheeljack could not help but to get into a laughing fit. If cybertronians could suffocate from oxygen loss like organics do, then Wheeljack would have died from his non-stop laughing. Skyfire would have said something about Wheeljack's laughing if he was not embarrassed and shocked.

"How… did… does…"

"Hhhhhhh- Primus- Hhhhhhhh- well, nearly everyone? And for how, you have a very silly 'love-face' around Percy."

"I DO!"

"If you want to check it, I believe Jazz has some photos."

"What?"

"Everyone is bored and in need of entertainment. Congrats for being one of the source, oh, and don't worry, its not that… spread around the bots. But don't know, if you act like this for some amount time, then they will know."

Whatever Wheeljack was saying now, Skyfire did not recognize it. Did Perceptor know too? But then if he did, then he would not let Skyfire to carry him around and share the berth… right?

* * *

"So… Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"And it has been… 3orns or something?"

"About."

"And nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Hm…"

Ratchet hummed mildly as he connected Perceptor's legs. Perceptor just lied on the medical berth, staring at the orange ceiling. After connecting the wires and the tubes, Ratchet dropped his detailed motion and went to his more not-too-gentle welding of the outer plates.

"I don't know, but you should talk to him?"

"I've done my part of it. I will not do anymore."

"And that tactic hasn't work. You should try something else."

In an eerie expression, Perceptor stared at Ratchet. Ratchet made a rolls-eyes expression and kept working without saying anything until the join of plates were smoothed out and only needed repainting of the raw silver surface. Fetching a brush and few paint cans, Ratchet began to fix Perceptor's paintjob.

"Well, let's just hope that he will feel desperate enough to grab you when you return to your quarters tonight. A little push would do fine, I guess."

"Maybe not though... He… is inert."

"-in many aspects. Anyways, you are free to leave, no working in labs today, but starting tomorrow you can. If you atomize your body parts or something again, I can't make you into a toaster but I will dissemble your quarks or something!"

"Yes Ratchet. I will be careful. Thank you for the repair."

"And if you are that mad at him… Just tell him?"

"Thanks for the advice… but if he is too afraid or too uncertain to do so, then I will consider the desire to change insufficient. We'll just be static. Nothing else."

Giving a hug to Ratchet, Perceptor left the med bay in slight gloom around him. Ratchet huffed an annoyed sigh. If that gloom did not indicate that Perceptor would be very upset if nothing happened, the world was a lie.

* * *

Skyfire tried to work, but he just could not focus on the papers in front of him. He just sat down doing nothing, only thinking about nothing really, his processors were all jumbled up and there was no way to get a clear thought. When he heard a ping to his door he opened it without thought.

"Sky'?"

Skyfire was startled, no scratch that, freaked out when Perceptor called him He really did not expect to see Perceptor and did not really want to see Perceptor at his currently boggled state!

"P-p-p-perce?"

"I didn't think you could be that startled. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing! Just… Daydreaming!"

Under Perceptor's 'Really? I don't think so.' stare, Skyfire tried to avoid Perceptor's optics. And he just noticed that Perceptor was standing on his own.

"So… You got your legs repaired?"

"Yes. That's the reason I came here."

"Uh… what?"

Perceptor made a soft sigh and shook his head gently. Skyfire did not say anything, not that he was in his optimal thinking condition, and did not know how to respond. It took him few seconds to get things processed.

"As I have my mobility again, I do not require your assistance anymore. Thank you for your compassion for last 3orns."

There was a faint layer of annoyance in Perceptor's words and Skyfire cringed slightly hearing that. When the words sank in Skyfire gaped and babbled a response.

"What? Why though? I mean I know that you can walk in your own now, but are you mad at me Perce? Did I do something wrong? What did I do wrong?"

Perceptor shook his head. Skyfire just did not know anything at all.

"You did nothing wrong… It's just that you didn't do something _right_. That's all."

* * *

"What did I do wrong? Why is Perce mad at me? What should I do?"

"Didn't we have this conversation yesterday?"

"But Perce left!"

"Yeah, heard it."

"Why did he leave though? He liked my quarters. I don't understand. Why is he mad at me? What did I do wrong?"

Wheeljack ignored Skyfire's repeating query and just worked on whatever device he was working on. He was debating if he should give a little advice to this clueless shuttle or not though. While the two mechs were in their own little worlds, Ratchet walked into Wheeljack's lab.

"I knew that I'd find you here. How are you Skyfire?"

Skyfire did not respond. Well, unless one counted a pathetic wheeze as a response.

"You slagging idiot."

"What?"

"What? You have pit no idea why Perceptor is mad at you. Doesn't it make you an idiot? A slagging idiot?"

"Um… I think that is too… straight to the point Ratchet."

"What? It's the fragging truth!"

"… Yes I'm an idiot… I have no purpose… I'm just a scrap metal…"

It was very comical to see a gigantic robot to sulk rather pitifully. Ratchet and Wheeljack stared in 'What the heck?' expression, surprised by Skyfire's unusual antics. Ratchet and Wheeljack exchanged some glances and Wheeljack spoke to Skyfire.

"Skyfire, so you are worried that Percy left you, right?"

"… Yeah…"

"You want to make him… Um… Not mad at you, right?"

"… Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him to be mad at me…"

"Why?"

Skyfire gave a glare to Wheeljack out of his sulking. Ratchet scoffed watching that.

"So why aren't going to him and confess your feelings? Cowardly idiot."

Skyfire opened his mouth to make a retort, but then closed it with an epiphany face. He quickly got up and left the lab in a hurry. Watching that, Wheeljack was just smiling through his mask.

"Yey for Ratchet! You gave him direction!"

"Oh, you forgot. I betted today as the day."

* * *

Perceptor was sitting in his lab, working on his failed electron shielding device. The complex mechanism was good to drive his thoughts away from a certain dense shuttle. Sighing in frustration, Perceptor removed a melted wire from its last use. Maybe if he could tweak the mechanism just a little bit, then he could use it to smack somebot's processors from long range?

While he was wondering if this defensive device could be altered for some… prank purposes, a ping came from the door. Without diverting his attention from the device Perceptor sent an open command to the door.

The sound of step falling on the metal floor was heavy and yet somehow very soft, which indicated the distinctive sound of Skyfire's steps. Perceptor had a momentary debate if he should welcome or not, which he decided to not. Skyfire came right behind Perceptor, and Perceptor ignored him, waiting what he will do. If he was going to start with 'I'm sorry', then Perceptor would throw him out.

"Perceptor…"

"…"

Oh, how Skyfire spoke Perceptor's name (which was usually a casual 'Perce'), made Perceptor to squirm mentally. His resolution to ignore Skyfire was dissipating already in that sexy voice. But Perceptor held on to his indifference, and Skyfire continued.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dense Scientist Chapter 3

Universe: G1

Characters/Pairing: Skyfire/Perceptor

Rating: T

Warnings: slash, mech kissing, sexual innuendo, bad grammar

Note: I'm sorry that its late and short. Been sick after the exams and just few days ago had a fight (not resolved yet) with someone I know. Anyways, Thank you for reading!

* * *

Kliks passed by and there was heavy silence between the two scientists. Perceptor stared at Skyfire with unbelieving optics, wondering visually if he just heard what he thought he heard.

"What?"

"I love you, Perceptor…"

Skyfire leaned towards Perceptor, so that his mouth was beside Perceptor's audio receptor, and repeated his words slowly and truthfully.

"I love you… I'm sorry that I was such a coward to say it… I love you."

Skyfire was barely touching Perceptor, just ghosting his breath and words over Perceptor, but Perceptor felt the sounds and the senses caressing over him like a real physical touch. His internal temperature began to rise and he did not know what to reply or how, as he just could not open his mouth to say anything. So he waited for Skyfire to continue.

"Perce'… I… I always loved you and I will love you until my spark fades out."

Normally, Skyfire would be so embarrassed to say words like these, but under some unknown magic of bravery called love, the feeling he harboured for Perceptor flowed so smoothly out of his vocal processor as if he long time of holding back was never there at all. However that magic faltered slightly as it was not reciprocated. Oh, if Perceptor would just say something, anything…

"You…"

Finally Perceptor took his word out, but he did not, no could not, say anything more. He dropped his head, staring at the floor as if the words he should say were written on the floor. He was never good at social interaction, and he did not expect Skyfire to take the direct, get-to-the-point, no-room-for-misunderstanding confession right now! The words were amazing to his spark, but it was also embarrassing to his processors. However, the heat radiating from Perceptor's frame spoke the words for him. Skyfire smiled in happy satisfaction.

"I love you."

Skyfire repeated and carefully wrapped his arms around Perceptor. The touch of bodies was so light that it was almost non-existent, but they both felt as if the touching surfaces were tingling with electricity. Perceptor made a wheezing sound even though he was not squished at all, and buried himself in Skyfire's large chassis. Skyfire welcomed him of course, and his face was pure glee with a huge smile.

"You are an idiot."

"I'm sorry for being an idiot so far, but I'm happy that I'm a fool in love."

"… Idiot…"

And they stayed in a hug for some time until Skyfire escorted Perceptor to his quarters.

* * *

"That's so playing dirty Ratchet!"

"There was no rule about it! And I did not tell him anything directly at all! I only suggested."

"And to be truthful Sideswipe, nearly everyone tried suggestions for ages. So I don't think Ratchet's should be counted as 'dirty'. And also from all I know, you tried to make some… suggestions multiple times too."

When the new couple walked in to the rec room next day, Sideswipe was arguing with Ratchet about his winning and several other mechs were watching them argue. Skyfire mentally groaned as the knowledge about the betting pool came back to him, and in a corner of his mind wondered if Perceptor knew about the bet too.

"So it was Ratchet?"

Those who were arguing turned to face Perceptor, and to his question, they all nodded. Skyfire made a silent sigh seeing Perceptor's reaction to others' conversation. So he knew about the betting pool then.

"Although I did not specify a time period, I did bet on that Ratchet will be the trigger. I win too."

Okay, Skyfire did not need to know, and did not wish to know that Perceptor was part of the betting pool. Ratchet and Perceptor made a high-five and Sideswipe mumbled about unfair bet, but he seemed pretty happy about the new couple. When the details about the betting pool were settled, the bots came over to congratulate and tease Skyfire and Perceptor. Well, actually, they teased Skyfire as Perceptor was speaking to Ratchet and Wheeljack.

"Congrats on coupling guys!"

"Um… Thanks?"

"So when can we expect little shuttles or microscopes or space telescopes?"

"WHA-"

"Aww… Come on, aren't you two banging?"

"No-"

"Hm. So not yet? Better start another betting pool about it then!"

Skyfire was speechless as the mechs, except Perceptor, Ratchet, and Wheeljack, gathered to set another betting pool about 'when' he and Perceptor would interface. It was embarrassing, invasive to his and Perceptor's personal life, and would be totally humiliating if they do get the knowledge of it. He could feel his processors glitching with so many wrongs about the betting pool.

By the time Skyfire's processors came back, the mechs dissipated to somewhere else, and they were alone in the rec room. Perceptor was staring into Skyfire's optics, waiting him to regain his thoughts. When Skyfire did, Perceptor gave him a heart-warming smile.

"Hello- I wonder what putted you into a shock."

"Uh…"

Skyfire could not answer that. Was Perceptor participating in the new betting pool? He did not know, and did not want to know. Perceptor made a frown seeing Skyfire's dumbness and pulled Skyfire to sit down. Skyfire followed the order without resistance.

"Sit down and have your energon. Why so shocked?"

Before he noticed, Perceptor went to the energon dispenser and brought him a cube of energon. Taking that cube obediently, but not answering to the question, Skyfire silently drank his energon. Perceptor frowned again.

"Are you mad at me as I did not inform you about my participation in the betting pool?"

Since it was partially true, Skyfire nodded. Perceptor sighed.

"I've been waiting for you to make a move for so long! I needed compensation for my frustration and patience. If you want, you can think of it was a dowry of some sort."

"D-dowry?"

"Why not?"

Before Skyfire noticed, Perceptor was perched over Skyfire's lap, leaning towards him. Skyfire gulped as his body heat skyrocketed. Very appealing position, but not in the rec room! But… Very, VERY appealing… Their faces were only an inch apart now.

"No?"

"… Yes…"

Their breaths touched a second before their lips touched. They kept the kiss chaste, not opening their mouths. They just shared the soft warmth of their lips.

"I love you."

* * *

I'm probably going to write some other fics with Sky' and Perce', since I can't get the idea of space telescope away. But it will be much later. I have other things to do and other fics to write :)


End file.
